With them, I can face anything
by setterslsett
Summary: The story follows Regina after Robin's funeral and how her family and friends try to get her out of her house and sheer her up.


Weeks had passed since Robin's funeral and Storybrooke finally seemed to be past the mourning period. People began to smile and laugh more. Everyone, but one.

For Regina the world still seemed black and grey. Colours were dull and she drew further away from her friends and family. It was lonely, but she felt she deserved it. It was her fault Robin died.

RIIIIIING! The doorbell went, but Regina remained curled up on the couch.

The bell kept ringing.

With a growl Regina switched the TV off, got up and stomped to the door. She pulled it open - almost breaking the hinges. "What?!"

Mary Margaret took a step backwards before she regained her ground. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Do you think I don't look alright?"

The honest answer was no, she looked awful. Her hair was unkept and stuck out in every direction. Bags had appeared under her eyes and her clothes were rumpled. Regina knew that and she hated seeing herself like that, but she didn't have the courage to face the world. By acting all Evil Queen she hoped to scare Snow away.

Regina feared Snow would see through her facade. The hero had never been easily scared or fooled. Then the look in Snow's eyes changed and she took a step closer.

"Regina. I know you miss him, but closing yourself off isn't going to help", she said motherly.

"I'm not doing that. Just... Leave me alone!" And before she knew it, Regina had slammed the door shut in Snow's face.

Regina stood there for a moment. Frozen in front of the door. Not sure what she'd just done. After a while she moved her hand up and lay it on the doorknob. Should she open it? Once she'd hated Snow, but now they were becoming friends and the woman only wanted to help. Should she let her?

When Regina had come to a decision and opened the door, Snow had already left. Instead an envelope lay on the doorstep.

Regina picked it up and went inside. She sat herself on the couch and opened the envelope. Her fingers took hold of the card inside and pulled it out before turning it so she could read it.

A New Year party.

And she was invited.

Her eyes bore into the words on the card as she read them a second time. Should she go? Maybe. Maybe she would. But right now she didn't want to decide. At the moment she didn't want to do anything. And so Regina sat there unmoving, staring at the paper. Until she curled back up on the couch.

Days passed without anyone visiting her and Regina forgot about the invitation.

She didn't really forget about it, she just pushed it to the back of her mind. It still hurt to think about Robin and Regina didn't think she was ready for a party. She just wanted to be alone.

It was the day of the party, december 31th. Earlier that day, Regina had chosen to attend the party, but the courage to go had left her. Now, different outfits were spread across the bedroom and Regina sat in the middle of the heap. Staring at nothing in particular.

If she left now, Regina would be late, but she didn't even know if she wanted to go. Staying here seemed the safest option.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Regina didn't react at first, but the thought of it being a burglar - or more likely an evil wizard - made her go down the stairs, armed with a fireball.

"Whoever's there. Come out or you'll regret ever coming here."

"Mom?"

"Henry?" Regina extinguished the flame in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"No mom. The question is: what are you doing here?"

The room went silent and when Regina didn't say anything Henry sighed and continued: "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I- I." She looked up. Their eyes met. "I don't think I'm ready."

The boy's look softened. "I know you're still hurting mom, but it'll be fun. Everyone's waiting for you. We want you to be there."

She pulled Henry into a hug which he happily returned.

"Alright?"

Regina nodded her answer.

Henry's smile turned brilliant and he pulled his mother up the stairs. It didn't take long before Regina was wearing the perfect outfit and they were on there way to Granny's.

Bright lights and coloured garlands decorated the diner's entrance. Mother and son stood still before it.

"Henry."

The boy turned to look at his mother. He was partly afraid that Regina would tell him that she didn't want to go anymore and would return home. The other part of him knew she wouldn't do that and awaited her words patiently.

"Thanks for taking me here."

The two smiled at each other and hugged before going inside.

"You're welcome," Henry whispered in Regina's ear before Snow and Charming came to welcome them.

"Regina! Glad to see you decided to come." David smiled welcoming.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Snow completed.

"Well, you have to thank Henry for that. Without him I wouldn't be here." Her hand moved too rest on her son's shoulder.

Another hand rested itself on Henry's other shoulder. "I'm glad to hear he could convince you to come," said Emma. "Oh, and you should go to the snack table, Granny baked an amazing apple pie."

David nodded: "Yeah, and did you see the cupcakes Jefferson brought? Never thought him to be someone to like baking, but they look amazing."

Snow quickly caught on to her husband's train of thought. "You want to try them?"

The whole group answered with an enthusiastic yes before they burst out in laughter.

The rest of the evening was spent trying the different pies, cakes and other baked goods; catching up with all the Storybrooke inhabitants; dancing and chatting.

When New Year approached everyone walked outside. The cold creeped into their clothes and tiny clouds came from their mouths.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Emma and Rumplestiltskin raised their hands and a magical fireworks show shot into the air.

As she watched the bright colours burning in the dark sky, Regina smiled; with the help of her friends, she could face anything.

-x-x-x-x-

This was written as a gift for bekksrich for the onceuponafestivegifting on tumblr.


End file.
